


Creepypasta 7 Minutes in Hell

by XCookiesXFreakX



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Almost closet sex?, Biting, Curses, F/F, F/M, Gore, I don't even know anymore guys, Lemons, Lesbian, Lime, Might contain death too?, Rape, Smut, When I was still into this fandom, blood mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCookiesXFreakX/pseuds/XCookiesXFreakX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a common Creepypasta Seven Minutes in Heaven. Reader insert and also beware of warnings.The story contains: gore, rape themes, curses, smut (lemons) and much more. Please be aware of those before starting to read this~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a common Creepypasta Seven Minutes in Heaven. Reader insert and also beware of warnings.The story contains: gore, rape themes, curses, smut (lemons) and much more. Please be aware of those before starting to read this~

You looked down at the black invitation you just got in your mail box this day. Your (Best friend) told you that maybe you were stalked. Laughing at her, you just shook your head.

Anyway, here you are in front of a huge red and black mansion, in the middle of the woods.Fixing your clothes again, you knocked on the door. Only to have it open by a man in a black suit without a face.

Widing your eyes a little, you showed him the invitation,and he nodded at you, motioning for you to enter the house. Inside there were various creepypasta members, some of them stopped whatever they were doing to look at you and whisper among themselves. While others just looked at you for some seconds and continue with what they were doing before.

“So what’s your name, my child?” Slenderman asked looking you up and down. You rised an eyebrow at him and shook your head,giving him a little smile “I’m (Name). Nice to finally meet you Slenderman…and the uhh..other creepypasta members.”

“I LIKE HER!” somebody shouted from the TV area and then you heard an ‘Owch!What the fuck man?’. Mentally rolling your eyes,you must have guessed you heard BEN Drowned saying that.

“Well seeing that you are finally here miss (Name), why don’t you go first for our game of seven minutes in heaven?”Slender asked, pushing a hat in front of your face. "Eh…sure?...." you whispered,looking around the room one more time and diving your hand inside the hat.

Let’s see who you gonna get, sweetheart~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was back into this fandom and I also posted this cause I just can?And to have other enjoy those if they are still in the fandom..My posts to this might be lazy after adding ticcy Tobi cause he was the last one I added and wrote for..Also..PLEASE! I beg you, leave comments or kudos if you want to see more work for this,alright?Or if someone wants to roleplay or chat or something~?


	2. A clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You bought out a clock and passed it to Slenderman to reveal the fact you got two proxy's at the price of one.Could you even complain?

Your hand moved around the hat, feeling different objects in your path but you got a hold of something round and cold. Bringing it out, you rised an eyebrow at the clock and give it to Slenderman.

“Masky, Hoodie you guys are up. Move your lazy asses inside with miss (Name) until I won’t get mad and punish you two.” With that being said the two proxies stood up and run full speed towards you. Each one of them grabing a hold of your arms and skipping inside the closet.

Being the grumpy person Hoodie is he entered first while you and Masky enter after him. ‘Jerk’ you whispered under your breath,when Slender closed the door, leaving you with two murders in a dark closet.

Leaning on the wall, you closed your eyes and sigh a little. 'Why did I even come here?Oh yeah..I got that invitation…damn’ while you mentaly scolded yourself, you didn’t see the two boys looking at you from under their masks.

You jumped a little when you found a cold hand on your shoulder and other on your waist, bringing you in a hard chest. Your breath hitched and you looked up, blinking slowly at the black mask with red stitches.”Hoodie?” you breathed out only to moan a little when other hand squeezed your hips.

You felt your face flush different types of red and look behind your shoulder, smiling a little at Masky. Those two were your favorite creepypastas but you loved how they acted like they were twins or brothers. Hell they almost shared everything and right now, they shared you.

Smirking a little, you wrapped your hands around Hoodies neck, bringing him closer to you and frown at his mask. ”Can’t you get it off?I can’t kiss you if you keep that on.”you felt Hoodie growl under his mask and push it up only for his lips to be uncovered.

Shrugging you smashed your lips together while Masky kissed up and down your neck, sometimes grinding himself in you.You moaned sharply and break apart from Hoodie only to gasp when Masky found your sweet spot.

‘Hell they are two….I can’t even keep up with them.’ Your eye twitched while you growled a little. You needed much more, not only a few kisses here and there. Turning a little you grabed Masky by his jacket and kiss him with enough force to send you both on the floor. Hoodie laughed a little and crawl on top of you, sandwiched you in the process.

You giggled a little and cuddle your back in Hoodie’s chest and tug on Masky’s black hair a little too forcefully making him to groan in the kiss.The make-out continue for some more minutes, until you guys break apart, panting and bruised pretty much.

Ajusting your clothes, you stood inbetween them and chat for the rest of the minutes,sometimes snatching kisses or cuddles. When Slender opened the door, Masky exit first and glare at BEN from under his mask, silently telling him to not mess with you.

“Did you have fun (Name)?” Slender asked, looking at your hickeys on your neck. Giggling a little, you nod your head and grab Hoodie’s hand walking after Masky upstairs to finish your guys bussiness.

Let’s just say that nobody could party as much as you guys did for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why I added the two together?Because they are my main crushes from all this fandom..I loved the Marble Hornets youtube channel and I still follow the guy's work and even watched the movie they created!


	3. A little doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got a little doll..Wonder who actually put that in?

You looked up at the hat and then at Slenderman with a rised eyebrow. “Do I really have to Slendy?I don’t want to be inside that closet with one of those guys. They could…uh..kill me?”gulping a little you gave Slenderman a pleding look.

The taller man shook his head and shoved the hat literally in your face.”Geez thank you very much….”rolling your eyes, you put your hand on the hat and grab out a little doll? “A doll?”you asked a little scared and unsure.

“Hey Slendy, isn’t that your doll?” Jeff asked from his place on the couch in between BEN and Eyeless Jack. You looked up at Slenderman and smile a little at him. Showing a ‘you gonna get it’ face on.The creature pushed the hat -- more like throw it in Jeff’s face and walk inside the closet, closing the door a little too hard making some cracks to apper on the wall.

“Man you made Slendy angry. You gonna die after those seven minutes,Jeff.”BEN laughed and move his eyes back to his video game while Jeff rubbed his red forehead and glare at you. “What do you wait for? Go on! He is waiting for you.” Hissing, hepushed you inside the closet.

You looked up and saw that between you and Slender was only some inches apart. If you moved your hand, you would touch his chest or if you would move your body it would collide with his.

“What do humans do here anyway?” Slender asked, tilting his head on a side in a rather adorable fashion. Something that you secretly loved. ”W-well…people here are uh..kissing and cuddling?You k-know…stuffs that couples do. Ah! We don’t have to do anything,if you don’t want too….something that I wish we would do.” You replied, whispering the last part.

“Hmm…I certainly love your company anyway, miss [Name]. Would that be enough to say, about what I am gonna do?” he asked while your head angled up to look at him.

“What would yo---“ your eyes wide when you could hear faint noises of skin getting ripped along with an animalistic growl before lips were pushed against yours. Chapped and slightly rough lips that started to move along with yours making you moan and open up your mouth to let his pointed tongue explore around your mouth.

His tongue was kind of weird. It was all black..or that’s what you could describe as. Long like a tentacle and it tasted like a metallic taste something like blood.You felt the things from under your shirt rip it making buttons fly everywhere in the room.

You broke the kiss, panting slighty and trying to catch your breath. You felt Slender kiss your neck leaving butterfly kissed all over your shoulder and then over your neck, biting a certain spot that made you moan loudly. You felt his tendrils shiver a little under your destroyed blouse from the sudden sound you made. But you didn’t mind it at all, you find it oddly hot.

You wrapped your hands around his neck and bought him closer. Whispering his name rather seductively where his ears were suppose to be.

He stoped kissing your neck and pet your hair making it all messy and tangled. Looking at him with glossy eyes, flushed face and half naked, you gave him a confused look and he pointed a finger at the door and then at his wrist.

Right in that moment, Jane the Killer opened the door giving you two a little smile and leaving the spot to let you two out. Staring at the now open door, you rubbed your eyes that hurt a little from the light and found yourself being lifted.

Looking up, you smiled and cuddle in Slender's chest, grinning like an idiot and give BEN a thumb up while Slenderman gave Jeff a warning look.

You guys moved to his room that night and didn’t let anyone to sleep.Plus they couldn’t do nothing. It was Slendy’s house anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos or comments if you loved this~ *flies away*


	4. Black Glove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a black glove out.Can ya guess who you got?

Your fingers moved inside the hat and wince once in a while feeling sharp stuffs and other objects. You wrapped your fingers around something smooth and get out a black glove, tilting your head and examin it. "Uh...who's is this?"you asked, rising the object for everyone to see.

Slender rubbed his chin and turn to look at the young proxies, stomping his foot and giving them glares with his non existent eyes. "Who's going inside with miss (Name)?"he asked and you shivered a little rubbing your arms. He scared you so damn much with that raspy and old man voice.

"Jack is the one she got."Jane smiled a little pushing the said boy in front of the crowd and laugh at his nervous expression. "He also said,he was too scared to come because he thinks (Name) is hot."rubbing her cheek a little Jane blow you a kiss while you shook your head. That girl would make a great couple with Jeff that's for sure. Their hobby of mocking others was a perfect mix and if they would get together, you were sure you didn't want to be all alone with them.

"Ok you two up in the closet you go~"Splendor pushed you two in using his tentacles making you a little embarrassed too. Plus you were in a closet with Eyeless Jack. He would kill you by now and nobody would find your body.

You two stood next to each other and you couldn't stop wondering, how the hell he looked under that damn mask?Rubbing your left cheek, you turned on your side and face him. Jack looked back at you, tilting his head on a side making him look like a lost puppy. 'Damn..he is so cute...' you thought biting your lower lip and move your hand closer to his face, rubbing his mask's cheek."It's ok if i get it off?"Jack wided his eyes under his mask and keep on staring at you making you shift a little uncomfortable in your seat.

His gaze was so damn...intense. It made your blood boil and you liked it so damn much. Leaning closer, you slipped your fingers under his mask and tug it harshly breaking the band holding it together. "(Na)-(Name) don't-!" Jack trailed,but it was too late, the mask dropped to the floor and you blinked at him .He...he looked so freaking handsome! With deep brown hair and crystal blue eyes. Why would he hide such a pretty face?

Licking your lips, you leaned closer to him and bit his ear playfully, growling a little when you felt him shift and move you to sit on his lap. Smooth move Jack, smooth move. Grinning your wrapped your arms around his neck and move closer to him, smashing your lips to his in a hungry kiss.

What surprised you was that he responded back with such force and passion that almost made you melt in his hands. He licked your bottom lip asking for entrance which you grand and let him explore your wet cavern, moaning when he licked the roof of your mouth. Your hands moved to rub his chest under his hood and shiver a little when you heard his groans. Man you wished you could video tape this moment.

Jack moved away from your mouth giving your lips one last lick and move to bit your neck finding your sweet spot right in that moment. You felt like he had been stalking you, not that you minded at all. Hey the boy was hot, ok? And you had liked him being the first one you read about from creepypasta wiki. His story made your skin have goosebumps and you didn't feel secure at night for some weeks.

You shivered a little when you felt his hand going under your shirt and lifting it up in his path, rubbing and feeling the soft skin under it. "Ja-Jack we don't have much time!"the brown haired boy lifted his head and look at you with those deep crystal blue eyes, you simply adored. His tongue was sticking between his lips and you only had one thing in your mind 'hot damn gorgeous'.

"I am opening the door, you better be damn decent or hell is going down kids."Slender replied harshly, opening the door and making you jump in surprise, grabbing Jack closer to you, cuddling in his chest. "Awww they are so cute.Give them a break old man."Jane said laughing at Slender and run out the door chased by him. You stood up with Jack's help and grab his hand walking upstairs to finish some...eh...stuffs.

He didn't eat your organs,but he did eat something else.Oh and that caused a lots of curses to be heard in the house that night.

(PEOPLE STOP SAYING STUFFS LIKE 'HE DOESN'T HAVE A FACE' OR WHY I ADDED THOSE LOOKS! It's my story and I know he is named Eyeless Jack but that doesn't mean he doesnt have a face and also I added features because I said so...It's MY story and MY plot...So if you guys don't like it then don't comment...I am sick of people adding only inlines of the fact he does have a freaking face! JUST GET OVER IT AND DONT READ MY STUFFS...It's not like I even care if he does have a face or not .__." Jesus, chill you fangirls.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyeless Jack is such a cutie.I remember he was my third favorite one and mostly cause I adore his shyness that some people portrait him with.


	5. Bag of sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bought a bag of candy out and started eating it out. I'm pretty sure this is obivious who you got.

Humming your searched the bag for something more interesting, maybe some candies or snacks? Laughing, you grabbed something that felt like a bag and bring it out, tilting your head on a side."Sweet...candies!"grinning evilly you unwrapped the bag and eat some candies looking at Slenderman. He turned his head and motion for somebody to come closer to you and him. Turning your head, you almost choked on your candies when you saw a boy with jet black hair, white and black fur on his shoulders, a black and white striped sleeved shirt, a pair of striped socks and a pair of dark grey boots.

Blinking, you tried to guess who he was .He looked like a clown but he gave you bad vibes and that made you shiver a little. "(Name), he is Laughing Jack. Now Jack be good with (Name) and don't kill her, ok?Her parents still need her. So play fair and share, ok?"laughing, Jack grabbed your wrist a little too tight making you wince in pain.

Splendor walked you two to the closet and smile widely, petting your head. "If he tries anything funny...call us ok (Name)?Oh and Jack you better listen to Slendy and share. Sharing is caring~"with that being said, Splendor closed the door making you two to be to look at each other.

"Uh...hi?"gulping a little you sat down and lean on the wall trying to get ajusted to the dark until you felt two hands creep around your wrists."J-Jack?!"looking up, you wided your eyes seeing his sinister smile and damn it made you scared. Moving a little you tried to find out what was holding you and what the hell Jack was going to do.

"Stop moving so much...hehehe....but i like you whimpering....hehe....can you make more noises?"smirking Jack nuzzled your cheek and give your jaw a long lick, making you shiver a little."No sounds?My,my...you are playing hard to get, no?Two can play that game (Name)~" purring Jack let go off your wrists only to find out you couldn't move them at all.

What was going on? You turned your head on your left side and saw Jack get out something from his pocket. A sweet smell filled the room and you bit your lower lip trying to surpass the sounds leaving your mouth. Oh mother of nyan cat, he got out a bag full of candies...or well a plush dog that had his stomach ripped open and candies fell from it.

"Jack please...I want it!"growling a little, you shifted more trying to pry your wrists out of the things that held you tied there. You wanted that damn candies bag -- dog whatever,and you would get it even if you had to flip this closet and suffocate Jack. Wait...why were you thinking like a murder? You were just a normal girl. Shaking your head, you let your fringe shadow your face looking down at the floor.

Jack laughed loudly and felt pity for you looking at the plush under his arm, he sighed and got some candies out shoving them in your mouth and laughing at your shocked expression."Nghhsfsl???!!" you screamed but shut your mouth trying not to choke with the sweet treats. Why would he share them with you right now? Oh hell no...don't tell me he was going to ---

Jack smirked and poked your cheeks and then move to lick your neck making you gasp loudly and choke a little with the candies. That freaking tickled you and you were a person that gets tickled easily. Furrowing your eyebrows, you tried to hit Jack with your legs only to moan when he grabbed your tights and move in between them, still licking your neck and making different marks there.

"Ja----Jack!" you tried to hiss, feeling tears already dripping down your cheeks from too much laughing. If he would keep that up, you would suffocate with the candies and hell you didn't want to die in a closet! That's for sure. Jack looked up and laugh unwrapping a candy bar and biting down on it moving his lips closer to yours and grinning at you.

Sniffling, you bit the other end of the chocolate,already gulping down the remains of candies and nibble on the chocolate, glaring at Jack while doing so. What was he planning anyway? Was this some kind of pocky game? Jack giggled evilly and bit the left of the chocolate, grabbing your cheeks and moving you closer to him so that he could deeper the kiss. Wait...when did he start kissing you?

His tongue invaded your mouth moving around freely and exploring every inch of your wet cavern, he even licked the roof of your mouth making you to moan his name in his mouth. He smirked and wrap his tongue around yours, sucking on it hungrily making you twich in his lap nervously. His tongue had a strong taste of chocolate, rum and even candies along with blood. Your eyes half lidded looking in those dark black eyes, shivering a little.

You felt his hands tug violently at your shorts and also the things that held your wrists, rubbed your hands up and down making you gasp and blush furiously."I love so much those sounds~ They sound so cute. I wonder..."laughing again, Jack rubbed your stomach lightly giving slow and painful pecks down your collar bone and stop at the top of your breasts. Breathing heavily, you shifted again making your lower half rub against his and narrow your eyes when you heard him growl loudly.

"KIDSSSSS SLENDY IS GONNA OPEN THE DOOR! Papa wants to see you not doing anything stupid and embarrassing,ok?"Splendor singed, walking along side with Slender and watch the door open with an amused smile.There you were in Jack's lap looking at them with a flushed and poker face while Jack had his grin on and laugh standing up and grabbing your wrists with one of his hands,dragging you down the hall and upstairs.

"Awww aren't you guys going to stay for the cake?"Splendor asked beaming with happiness and you could swore you saw stars and rainbows behind him. Jack shook his head and laugh looking and mumbling over his shoulder "I'll give her something better then candies and cake..but save us two pieces of it, ok?"you blinked and shiver a little. Boy you gonna be exhausted for sure tonight. But oh well, free candy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need an Laughing Jack..Like seriously..Free candy and a killer clown?Pretty please, sign me up for one to adopt!


	6. Carved Knive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked up a familair killers trust knife.Things get kinda intense in that closet...

"No!" You shouted glaring at Slender with all your might. There was no way in hell that you would put your hand inside that hat without knowing what the hell was there."C'mon (Name) just grab something!" Ben whined shoving the hat again in your face making you throw the hat back hitting him aquare on his face."You chose something Zelda-boy..."Ben rolled his eyes and grab something for you. It looked like a knife with carvings on either side of it. It looked beautiful..but don't tell somebody that you thought that,ok?

"Finally! I got freaking old waiting for my damn turn,man!"somebody shouted from the kitchen walking in the living room with a human version of Smile dog."Oh..I got the pretty girl...Suck it Ben!" laughing, Jeff pushed you inside the closet and grin at Ben which in return showed the middle finger. 'How mature...' you thought rolling your eyes and sitting down next to him, humming and looking around."Sooo~~ what do you want to do,babe?"you crossed your arms and pout, looking at him in the dark.

"Dunno? I just want to chill,I guess...but if you want to do anything,then I am ok with it."laughing, you tried to hide your shyness but Jeff had already saw that and smirk to himself,shifting a little in the closet."You still have the knife ,right?"nodding you gave him the knife only to gasp when you felt something warm run down your cheek and drip on your thigh and then on the carpet.

"Je---Jeff what did you?"you blushed when you felt something warm lick the blood from your cheek and wince feeling other cut on your hand and another lick. This continued on for 2-3 minutes. Who the hell cared anyway? You groaned a little and shove Jeff away from you, breathing heavily."O...ok...enough cuts...my parents gonna freak out."Jeff tilted his head on a side and throw the knife somewhere in the closet which you found that was kind of hot."No more cuts?Aww~ but I just love how much you crry while I make you beautiful."his smile wided while you sighed closing your eyes. What did you got yourself into?

"Oh my, my we don't have much more time left. Let's make the most out of it,ok?"your eyes wided in shock when you felt a pair of lips over yours. So he was kissing you? Why didn't you push him away, scream, hit him? You just found yourself returning it more hungrily and your hands darted forward, one moved to play with his black locks, tugging on them while the other moved under his hoodie and rub his chest. He had a lots of scars and you guessed they were from his kills which made you more turned on then you already were.

"Jefffff hurry up!"you hissed in his ear while he chuckled and throw your shirt on the other side of the room, biting your neck and rubbing your stomach, going lower and lower."Cr-crap!! That tickles!" you giggled when his hands found your hips and pinch them slowly at first and then harder making you scream in his mouth."Can you do that louder (Name)?"Jeff growled in your ear,biting it after and grinding himself against you.Your vision blurred but you didn't care and wrap your hands around Jeff's neck, bringing him closer and moaning loudly.

Hell you didn't even care if the others heard you. You just wanted this moment to last forever. Jeff continued to bit your neck, leaving love bits there and move to your collar bone biting it harshly making you shout and scratch his back, leaving deep marks there. He shivered and continue sucking on the pink flesh, wanting more of this other side of yours."Jeff our...time...is...almost up."you breathed out, trying to stop him from biting your neck more.

He stopped grinding himself and look at the door and then back at you shrugging."We still have two minutes~"he purred giving your jaw a strong lick and biting your ear lobe making you shiver and squirm in his lap."Jeff !They are going to open the door!" you mumbled tugging on his locks trying to catch his attention only to fail and blush when his hand darted forward inside your shorts."What are you do---ohhh!" you moaned,bringing him closer to you and biting his shoulder trying to stop the moans go past your lips.

"Ok you two time is u------oh my....hell....Get dressed! I'll open the door in two minutes."Slender said face palming himself seeing you two in that position. You blushed and search for your shirt only to narrow your eyes seeing Jeff spinning it lazily on his hand and smirking at you."Give me that! Because of you,Slender saw me like a damn whore or something."pouting again, you put your shirt back on and help Jeff zip his hoodie.

He smirked and wrap a hand around your shoulders,bringing you closer to him and nuzzling your cheek making you blush redder then before."I don't see a whore here. I see my future girlfriend...and maybe wife~"laughing, Jeff dragged you after him out of the closet and sat himself on the couch with you on his lap, looking at the other couples going inside the closet. For the rest of the night, you squirmed and blush redder when Jeff gave you so much affection. Also he did show you how you are going to feel as his future wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know anymore..I am losing interest in writing other chapters...Ughhh!!


	7. Green Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slenderman picked for you cause you got too drunk to handle the situation.Things get heated up when your closet mate enters it.

Humming,you grabbed something from the hat,without looking at it.”I’ll be in the closet~!”you purred slightly drunk and petting Slenderman’s cheek,while getting up.

When you were near the closer door,you turned around with shaky legs and blow a kiss,waving after.”You guys *hic*fucking rock.If I die in *hic* this closet.I *hic* want you guys to know *hic* that….I eat and drink all your cookies and beer!”Closing the door rather loudly,you lean on it laughing like crazy.

‘I can see fucking unicorns,in here’ you thought leaning closer to pet a unicorn,only for you to shouted and lean back in a warm chest and jump slightly.’Oh!Fuck!’ biting your lower lip,you turned slowly around,only to blink and gaze in red irises.

“Sup [Name]!”the voice purred,nuzzling your neck and boy you felt really hot out of sudden.You had know that the voice was Ben’s one…and you are now stuck with the ‘Pervert Lord’ for 7…or mostly 10 (Splendor gived you 3 minutes as a bonus,seeing that you are drunk)of terror.

“Hey *hic* Ben.How are ya?”Ben smirked and looked up from your neck.HOLYBBQ!You were so fucking close you could feel his breath.’Mmm~Mint and lemon.My favorites~’ licking your lips,you moved closer to Ben,practically being in his lap.

“Eager,aren’t we?”giggling a little,you nod your head and wrap your hands around Ben’s neck.The blonde smirked,making you able to see all his razor sharp teeth.Boy did that excite you…

“Ngh…Ben…can you stop *hic* thinking about dirty things and screw me,already?”Ben gived out a throaty laugh,rising one of his blonde eyebrows,pushing your head closer to his and smashing your lips together.

That freaking minty and lemon taste,made your vision turn to sparks and your mind to mush.Maybe it was because of the alcohol,but you were sure it was only because of Ben’s magical touches.’Fucktastic!’ you thought,watching Ben’s hands starting to travel all over your body.While one of his hands draw circles on your middle back,the other tugged your shirt upwards.

Breaking the kiss to throw your shirt away,you found your hands already making work on Ben’s shirt,and soon removed too.”My,my…I never know that you are so pervert [Name].”Ben chuckled,licking and biting your neck,making sure to mark you as his.Growling loudly,your left hand tugged on his blonde locks,earning deep groans from the demon under you.

“Ben *hic* shut up and fuck me while *hic* we have the chance!” Clearly your mind was blank and fuzzy at that point.”With pleasure~”Ben growled back,pushing you on the door and licking your lower lip.You giggled and let him explore your wet cavern,moaning in his mouth,when he licked the roof of your mouth.Your right hand was working on his belt,making you frown deeply.

When did undoing a fucking belt,become so damn hard?Ben laughed in the kiss and help you with his belt.You silently thanked him,and return back to your work.”Shit [Name]!” Ben hissed,when your finger tips touched his underwear.And boy,the tend in his pants made you proud of your drunk work.

“Can’t let you have all the fun,babe~”rising his eyebrow at him,you moaned out breaking the kiss and looking down.When did Ben unclasp your bra?Oh well,fuck it.He massaged your breasts,so damn skillfully that made you more wet then you were before.Humming,Ben took one of your rosy buds(cuz nipples sounds to awkward)in his mouth.His tongue licking it in circles,making the rosy bud hard.

You moaned and stroke his bulge,shivering when Ben groans turned huskily.”Ben.” you purred tugging on his hair,only to gasp when Ben stroked your tummy with one oh his hands,going lower and lower.The other hand still playing with your breasts.

Furrowing your brow,you leaned forward and bite his neck,licking and sucking the blood,making the blonde demon to shiver in delight.”Fuck [Name].You are so fucking hot~”Ben purred playing with the elastic of your panties.The motion,sending shivers down your spine.

“Ok kids times-----up??”Splendor cried,opening the door making you fall on top of Ben.Your chest pressed in his face something the blonde demon loved deeply.Grinning sheepishly,you waved.

“Sup guys~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more and I finish the ones I already wrote...Some new ideas guys?


	8. Strawberry Jelly

Your hand moved around the crowded hat with a little sigh only to make a disgusted face touching something rather jelly.Bringing the thing out, your eyes wide in shock seeing something red drip down the length of your arm.”It’s strawberry jelly!” Someone chirped from behind you, making you twirl around and wide your eyes seeing Jane there. Her usual poker face on before a wide smile broke onto her lips once she knew you guys were stuck into the closet for seven minutes. Maybe more if she begged Slender?

Sending a little forced smile back you followed after the female and walk after a skipping Jane that cheered once you two were enveloped in darkness making you rather worried about either your sanity, body or the fact you were locked into a closet with a female Jeff version.

“So,whats your name stranger?”Jane asked while sitting in front of you and smile at your face while your eyes still adjusted to the darkness around you.”I-uhh…(Name) and you are Jane,right?It’s nice to finally meet you.”Shaking the females hand, you stopped feeling something cold brush against the one that was still covered in jelly.And soon you found out that it was Jane’s tongue. Also,that was probably why she refused to answer to you.

Shivering, you backed more into the wall, not trying to let out any sounds at how Jane sucked and nipped at your fingers but it sure did stir you up to the core of your stomach.Shifting, your thighs found themselves caged to the floor.Was those knives holding your pants to the floor?You weren’t even sure what was going on but the temperature was getting either too high or too cold for you like because goosebumps formed along your skin.”(Name)…I like the echo of that name…It fits you, honey.”Jane whispered only to come closer to you face, you could make out black lip stick stains on your hand but you ignored it and blink in surprise once Jane connected your lips together.

Moaning, you gulped nervously feeling her tongue stroke your lower lip before it creeped into your mouth and twirl around with your tongue, sucking on it which made you moan and accidentally grab her breasts, giving them a tight squeeze.Oops, you forgot she was a female and you were one too.

Jane let out a sudden growl making you stare at her black eyes with a rather worried one only to shriek and grab the back of her luscious black locks, tugging on them while she kept on chewing and nibbling at your neck, enough to leave a mark and make BEN or Jeff back the fuck off you.

Her hands moved to rub up your thighs, taking the knives with her and right when she was about to cut your shirt open Splendor opened the door and squeal like a little child finding Jane on top of you, with your pants halfway done, black lip stick marks all over your body, your cheeks flustered and your plump lips red from all the sucking and biting they had.

“Someone had fuuuun~~”Splendor cheered while Jane grabbed your wrist and place a kiss to it, winking at you and wrap a hand around your shoulders while making you sit next to her for the rest of the game.And you were pretty much forced to get embarrassed with Jane’s constant touching whenever any of the pasta guys looked in your way.


	9. Protection Mask

Reaching under the bag, you pursed your lips only to bring out a protection mask, which you remembered it was Toby's.On top of that, it was pretty obvious because the male had the palm of his hand over his mouth, sealing his mouth from being discovered or seen by the others.

 

"Ah, it looks like young Toby is up next. Go on, you guys have seven minutes in hell. No child making and Toby...."Splendor trailed before motioning two fingers to were his eyes were suppose to be then back at the male in an 'I am watching you' kind of motion.

 

Sighing, you took a slightly confused Toby with you into the closet before the darkness enveloped you two making you let go of the male and pass him his mask back."Here, Slender is a jerk and fucktard."You muttered while crossing your arms over your chest, your eyes getting adjusted with the darkness making you spot Toby rather easily.

 

The male was looking away rather nervous before turning his orange goggles towards you making you tilt your head, and purse your lips in thought."I-I...l-like....you....a-a...lot...(N)-(Name)!"He stuttered out making you remember you adored his stuttering self even if when he was pissed or teased, he became so brutal with those hatchets of his.

 

"I like you too, Toby."You smiled at the male only to giggle when his arms wrapped around your waist rather shyly, but it wasn't like you wanted to be in a rash relationship and Toby was the perfect boyfriend in your eyes.He was sweet, carrying, not a total psycho and would make a rather nice best friend too.

 

Smiling Toby got a little adventurous and kiss your cheek only to actually like the feeling of skin against skin and start peppering all your face in kisses while you squirmed and laugh in his arms."T-Toby...You are suppose to kiss my lips!"You said between fits of giggles only to freeze up when the males gloved fingers found your cheeks angling your head up while your (e/c) eyes dilated in wonder.

 

"Sorry,I loved how soft and lively you are...Do you believe in love at first sight?That's what happened with me, (Name)...Here!"One of his hands shifted from your cheeks only to grab one of your hands and place it where his heart was suppose to beat, only to actually feel something beat rapidly in his chest.

 

"This isn't normal...You are making me so nervous..Look...I-i don't even stutter anymore like I usually do..."He whispered only to drop your hand and cup your chin, pressing his lips over yours while you let his mask drop to the floor, your eyes fluttering closed while you returned the kiss, your hands snaking under his hood only to tug on the brown locks of hair and smile hearing a deep growl come from him.

 

He lifts you up only to push you against the wall, his tongue running over your bottom lip,asking for entrance, which you denied, because you were a tease.Growling, he let you down only to start kissing your neck, biting it here and there, and even leaving deep, purple hickies which BEN and Jeff will tease you for.

 

Your arms gripped the back of his shirt only to sigh in pleasure when his hands snaked under your own t-shirt, rubbing your stomach in smooth patterns making your (s/c) skin start to tingle in pleasure.Subconsciously, you slid his gloves off his hands only to whine sadly when the male pulled back and take the gloves from you.

 

You caught sight of red scars on his pale skin, biting your lower lip and whispering you were sorry only to smile when the male kissed you."It's ok, (Name). It passed."He whispered only to rub your lower back, sending chills and shivers down your spine making you push yourself closer to his chest only to reach on your tip toes to nibble at his neck, having in plan to give him a hicky like he did to you.

 

Lacing your fingers together, you two smiled at each other and grin having the same matching marks on your neck.For the rest of the time, you guys snuggles into each other and talk about your future together, snatching kisses here and there and even going further in exploring each other bodies but didn't take it too far.

 

When the time was up,Jane opened the closed door and stare boredly at you guys for not exposing yourselves into an embarrassing situation.You two simply ignored her and took your original seats back, only to make hand motions and even blow kisses at each other when no one looked at you two.


	10. A grey earring

~ WARNING~WARNING~WARNING~WARNING~WARNING!!! SMUT STRAIGHT AHEAD...THIS IS MOTHERFUCKER DARK LINK GUYS~!~

 

 

Moving your hand inside the baggy hat, you blinked feeling something cold brush against your fingertips before their wrapped around the item, tugging it up into the light and show Splendor the item you had chosen. A grey ear earring was resting into your palm making Splendor pause when he wanted to announce what you picked.

"[Y/N]...If you want, we can switch this and you can skip him..I-I don't know if it's safe to go with him.."The taller male mumbled, his hands resting on his hips while he looked judging around the room, the others stopping from chatting and gossiping when they felt Splendor's hard gaze, and that was surprising since the male didnt have eyes to begin with.

"It's fine...really..I just want to get this over with and not have Ben and Jeff call me a scaredy cat for rejecting my partner.Who is the luky guy witht he grey earring?"You annlounced loudly, brushing past Splendor so the others could see you and the item you picked.

You tilted your head on one side, watching everyone while they glanced at each other and try to find your partner beforeTicci Toby stuttered someone was behind you.

Splendor reacted with quickly turning to face you only to cuss when dark arms wrapped around your waist and tug you inside the locker room, door closing in front of you and being locked up.

You couldn't even process what happened except knowing you were with someone...SOMETHING in this room, judging by how he was panting against your ear and squeezing you closer,his palms moving to be pressed against your hips before he twirled you around being meet with ruby eyes, slightly darkened from the lust and want swimming inside of them.

"Link?" You mumbled slighly confused, reaching to cup the male's cheeks and blink since he didnt reacted, his eyes focused on your own making you question what the hell was going through the male's mind right now.

You knew about Link's story but this wasnt the actual one, it was his darker twin, the harsher and more perverted side, Dark Link.

The predatory gaze he was giving you was enough to make all the hair on your body raise up, your mouth feeling suddenly dry, swallowing was being hard with how hard the male was staring at you.

Your tongue peeked out to lick at your dry lips, biting the inside of your cheek when Link's eyes shifted to your tongue, and you could swore you heard him purr in content!

"Link?Can you please quit stare and do something?We have like five more minutes left before Splendor opens the door and probably beat the shit out of you for scaring him."Your voice came out more squeaky and low then you intended, the male probably knowing you were carving for him to do SOMETHING, ANYTHING, just to help you ease this itch inside of you.

Slight movement and shifting could be heard while Link pushed you to the floor, making you sit in his lap while his fingers worked on rubbing the exposed skin of your hips, his lips attaching to your own, groaning into the liplock making you hum approvingly at the slight friction.

The kiss got more intense and bold, his tongue licking your lower lip, sharp fangs tugging on it making you let out a tiny gasp of pleasure, letting the male invade your mouth with his tongue having it swirl around yours and press you closer to his fit chest.

His hands had become more adventurous, making one shift under your chest, his cold fingertips making you shudder and press closer to his hand, searching for some source of warmth which he didnt give at all, he was cold like a freaking iceberg.

"Link.."You mumbled out, leaning back from the kiss, panting loudly while your vision slightly blurred from the lack of air, his hand reaching your bra, moving its way under it to give your breast a hard squeeze before he tugged on your hair making you cry weakly and tilt your head back only to scream loudly when he bit on your shoulder, marking you up and making the others from outside hear that he was taking possession over you.

The roughtness he was offering you with the slight sly movements of his hands were enough to sent you on the edge and miss the feeling of his other hand dissappearing inside your pants / skirt and rub you throught your panties, humming in approval at how wet you already had gotten and all because of him and him alone.

"Do you want me to rip those off and service you?"He suddenly called into the dark closet, smirking when your breath skipped a little and become irregular, all the dirty scenarios in your mind, playing over and over before you weakly squeaked out a 'yes' wanting to know what he could do.

You weren't prepared to have your legs placed on his shoulders while he lowered you to the floor, being gentle to not hurt your head and have you get an concusion or something.

His chapped lips peppered kissed on your exposed stomach while his hands moved to unzip and unbutton your jeans / skirt before he threw it somewhere else, placing feather kisses on your exposed thighs, biting on the inside of your inner thighs to mark you some more while you covered your face in embarrassement, the heat from your lower region going straight to your brain, face red as a cherry while you watched the male through shaky fingers.

"If you keep blushing and making those noises, I might skip the foreplay and just fuck you senseless in this closet."Link spat angrily while his fingers rubbed circles under your kneecap, like he was tasting and debating about that idea before he let out a huff, a defended one and lean down, biting on the elastic of your panties and tug them away using his mouth while doing so.

His attention came back to your lower half, fingers digging into your hips while his tongue peeked out, tasting the liquid dripping down your thigh only to hum, cooing you were sweeter then he even thought before he dived in, his tongue reaching as deeply inside of you as he could making you cry out in pleasure, head throwing back while your fingers buried in his grey locks, tugging on it and whine in a pleading manner.

"HOLY SHIT! They can have sex in the closet but I couldnt?" Ben yelled from outside of the room while Jeff bickered with Slenderman about being unable to have some damn friction in the closet with his own partner but fucking Dark Link could.Of course poor Splendor and Slenderman had not known that Link would actually go and screw you in there and neither didnt want to interrupt and risk having their memories scarred to death.

"L-Link..We have..3 more minutes." You shakily stated, tugging on the males hair while watching him keep tasting you up, two of his fingers buried to the brick inside of you, twisting them around while his thumb pressed against your clit, rubbing it in circles and beaming slightly in the moans and dirty beggings you kept giving him making the elf male shiver and glance around.

He could continue doing this and then just dissappear with you, but he just wanted to take his time, push you to the edge of maddness and then take you back to earth.

"Link..please..." You whined, bucking your hips into the male's mouth since he stopped his movement only to hum happily, when his free hand reached up to grop one of your breasts, squeezing the skin only to pinch your nipple, chuckling you were already this mess when he barely did anything.

He focused back on thrusting his tongue inside of you, his fingers coming out only to rub your clit more forcefully, leaning back to look at his fingers only to groan happily, licking them clean and mumble you were getting more wetter and tighter.

"Are you going to cum?How cute~ Did I tell you to do that?Did I fucking tell you , you can go ahead and release?If you are going to release...I'll pull back in the least second and let you fix yourself up, human." He spat in a husky manner, lips pressing against your cheek before he busied with your earlobe, biting and nibbling the skin, smirking when your hands reached to grip his biceps, sinking your nails into the grey skin while begging him to continue doing you.

"Please, please! I wont release, please..I-I promise you..Please." You begged in a rushed manner, words barely audible and choerent making Link chuckle and resume his movements, fingers spreading you out before they reached deeply inside of you, finding that slight spot that would make you see stars, and once he found it, he kept abusing it, loving the way your eyes wide in shock, mouth agape, breathing labored while your back arched off the floor, silently praying for him to keep abusing you.

His laugh made you shiver and whine, turning on your side so you could be closer to him, the scent of the musky forest and lime invaded your nose making you sigh and focus back on his fingers keeping on building you closer and closer to your release which had gotten harder to control and hold back.

The dark skinned male noticed only to smirk and shift you in his lap, twirling you around so your back was pressed to his front, a slight bump being pressed against your ass making you smirk and grind back against him, mumbling if he let's you release, you can solve him after getting out of this closet.

" I might actually accept that love..We have one more minute..You can go ahead and release love."Link cooed into your ear before biting it, his thumb stopping to rub your clit only to press against it making you gasp in shock, your body spasming with how powerful your release was before you layed still on the male, panting while coming back to your senses only to whine and blink, you had your decency back, your jeans / skirt was back on and Dark Link was smirking down at you before light enveloped the room and Slendor stood in the dormway, asking you if you were ok only to sigh in relief seeing you unhurt except the bedhair and many bite marks on your neck.

Who should be next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I finally updated this? You guys thought I died :>? Guess again~


	11. Piece of meat

You felt around the hat for a few seconds, grasping something smooth but also cold judging by the material it was something leathery.

Taking it out, you gasped in shock, throwing the item to the floor and covering your mouth feeling suddenly sick. You had touched skin, human skin, bloody, probably freshly cut and you had to be in the closet with that person for seven minutes.

Splendor glanced around the room before he walked to the kitchen, tugging a blue haired male, short hair, styled in a fashion to be spiked up with two nubby hedgehog ears atop his head, wearing a leather jacket on, a blue shirt could be seen under it, the collar of it smeared in red substance, probably blood you presumed, red converse with white stripes on, black tight pants and two golden bracelets around his wrists.

He stared blankly at you for a second, his eyes black, soulless, with the red irises lightening up while he took in your form. His ears twitched for a second or two before he nudged Splendor aside, ignoring the male that kept talking to him to this point only to grab your wrist, tugging you forcefully to the closet while you desperately tried to beg for someone, anyone, to help you.

But no one dared to go against Sonic or X how they called him and mainly not when he was half drunk and in a bad moment.

Now in the closet, you guys sat opposite from each other, your legs touching since the space was kinda cramped. He perfectly blended with the darkness, only his red irises being the source of light in the darkness, they kept staring at you, analyzing you in a manner you couldn't describe as flirty.

"So...."You started, trying to make some conversation going on. Hey, if you were stuck, you weren't going to be silent for seven whole minutes, no?

"Why do they call you X?"You asked, playing with the hem of your shirt since it was more interesting then seeing the male's eyes analyze you like a victim.

"I'm Sonix.EXE, it's just a stupid nickname Splendor made for me."He explained, huffing in annoyance since you made him remember that unpleasant memory. Lets just say back then, no one talked with Sonic for two weeks after he had gone in a rampage in the living room. Poor carpet and walls weren't the same after his rage calmed down.

"I see..I think it's kind of cool?"You stuttered out, rubbing your hands down your thighs since they started to get numb from you not moving, the floor being really cold and probably wet..You would never ask what the fuck was spilled on this floor.

Blinking, you glanced up sensing movement only to gasp in shock, jumping back and grunt in pain hitting your head on the wall since two red eyes stared at you, so close you could feel the heat radiating from the male and his breath ghosting against your face.

Blinking again, you tilted your head confused only to feel something pressed up against your lips before it disappeared . You could've swore it wasn't more then five seconds.

"That was kinda fast."You mumbled out, raising a hand to press against your lips, whimpering when a hand grabbed your wrist, putting pressure against it before your limb was pressed up against the wall, lips back over yours making you stare wide eyed at the humanized hedgehog in front of you.

His kisses were forceful and powerful but you enjoyed it, being dominated by a hot guy in a leather jacket? Fuck yeah, let that keep coming, you thought to yourself while kissing back, whimpering when you lost the fight against the male letting him explore your mouth and nudge your tongue, snickering when you squirmed under him since the tip of his tongue tickled the roof of your mouth.

He shifted back from your mouth only to nibble your shoulder, tugging the shirt down so he could expose skin only to bit down, drawing blood with his razor sharp teeth making you squeal in pain, grabbing the back of his jacket and his head, letting him lap up the blood dripping down your heated skin.

"That was too fast!"You squeaked out, voice broken while you took deep breaths to calm yourself down.He was moving too fast for your likes.

"Maybe you are too slow..I can be as fucking fast as I can. I'm god!" He growled, nibbling the mark some more before he reached up to kiss you again making you moan out, your own taste of blood invading your mouth once his tongue did it too.

You panted for air, reaching up to grab his ears, rubbing them and moan louder when his hips grinded against yours.Your back pressed up against the wall while your hands traveled further down his back, grabbing his tail and giggle since it kept wagging in your hand. He was acting like a hyper dog enjoying his tummy and ear scratches.

"It's not fucking funny, [Name]."He growled into your ear before biting it, his hand snaking under your shirt to grop you, using his super speed he kept making you feel like you were making out with five maybe six of him.

The sensation was to intense, his hand would be on your breast, squeezing and rubbing the skin while the other one was in your pants / skirt, rubbing you in fast circles making you almost release on the spot only to whine at the lose of the contact when he pulled away by the speed of light when Splendor opened the door and peeked in.

"She's alive!"He yelled while the people in the background cheered out.

Sonic reached for your hand, pulling you slowly out of the closet and wrapping his hand around your waist, snarling when Jeff and Ben tried to get closer to get hints about what happened but all the hickeys around your neck and how your hair and clothes looked gave away the speedy make out with and Sonic had.

Later after the party was close to ending, Sonic found you and took you to his house, asking for a full make out and making a bet he could go as many rounds as it took to please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, kinky chapters nowdays, huh?


	12. A needle

As you felt around the basket, you're finger pricked on something making you wince and tug it out only to blink at the needle stuck into a tiny piece of your skin.

You glanced at Splendor and tilted your head when he rushed to the kitchen, flailing his arms above his head and squeal his brother was getting finally laid.

You just hoped it wasn't Slender..Anyone beside him was truly fine to you but your eye caught a familiar face making you stand up and give a soft smile at the taller creature beside you.

Trender gave a short nod, a tiny blush visible on his pale cheeks while he scratched his chin uncomfortable about all the attention the other pastas offered to him right now.

He was rather shy, so whenever parties were on, he was in the kitchen drinking everything he could find from sodas to alcohol, and then hiding from his brothers.

"On you go you two~ Seven minutes start.....riiiiighttt now~"Splendor cried, pushing you two into the tiny closet making you land on poor Trender, fingers curled into his brown shirt while your nose touched the bridge of his glasses making you shift around and whisper a quick 'sorry' only to get settled into his lap and hum.

The male's hands placed on your hips, letting out a sigh of relief for being finally away from the others and actually spending some time with you, alone.

During the party, you caught Trenderman in the kitchen and got into a long conversation about fashion and design in general with the male proposing to have you model some of his new creations and even making some new ones just for you.

Of course, you accepted happily knowing he was the most tame out of all the pastas in this mansion right now and spending some time with the lovely male was actually welcome by you.

"So..about the new clothes..you need my measurements, no?"You murmured, leaning forward to bump your nose into his glasses, smirking when his hands shook slightly against your hips before they gripped more forcefully, moving them up your body and feeling every curve and bump he found, humming while leaning against the wall while you shifted at his touches.

"Trendy.."You whimpered out, reaching to wrap your arms around his neck and tug him down at eye level with you, mumbling in a demanding manner for him to already kiss you, which he did but with a little hesitation in his movement, nudging you closer until you were chest to chest with him and he purred slightly at the lip contact.

His tongue nudged your lower lip making you smile and hum, keeping your mouth closed only to gasp out in shock when one of his hands reached to grop your bottom, while the other was curled into your hair, tugging your head closer while he took lead into the kiss which surprised you.

Your fingers kept curling into his shirt, whimpering in loss when he pulled back, saliva connections you two together before it broke like a spiders web only to have warm lips pressed against your neck, raw teeth nibbling skin together to make a mark before he pulled back, his long fingers nudging the still red skin only to ask if you were alright.

Once your teary eyes and blushing face meet his, he knew that you were more then alright, you were in pure bliss.

Chuckling, the male placed his head atop yours, arms wrapped around your waist while he hugged you closer, nose rubbing against your hair once in a while while your hands reached to lace with his while you two discussed the future designs for the new clothes he wanted to make.

When Splendor opened the door, he squeaked, took pictures before running away while Trendor helped you up and walked with you into the kitchen to raid the fridge off all the soda and cake it had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People need to write more Trenderman nowdays, he is seriously such a cutie and needs more love from the fandom XD


	13. A rose

Everyone in the room looked anxiously at you as they waited for your hand to grasp a desired object that would sentence you into the closet with a random pasta.

Feeling around the items, you shivered feeling something soft, then ice cold, then sharp, something soft and fragile caught your senses making your fingers curl into the object out, finding rose petals in your grasp making you lean over to glance into the hat Splendy was shaking vigurously while shielding you from the others and whisper in a hushed tone 'please, chose something else, quick!' .

You rolled your eyes at the male before reaching into the hat to pull the half ripped rose out and turn to the group, showing it and stating you are chosing this and you want your partner to come into the damn closet right now.

The pastas exchanged looks like whispers and hisses could be heard around. The lines of 'she insane?' or 'she really wants to go in there WITH HIM?' could be made out making you narrow your eyes and question who was this aprtner everyone was so afraid of or slightly worried for your life. (mainly it surprised you since they all were rutless killers)

Splendy pursed his lips and sigh out, one hand pressed against his temple while his long fingers massaged at his bald scalp before he scanned the area around for your partner, you preasumed, before he turned around to face you once again, kneeling down until you two were 'eye level' with each other.

"[Y/N], this is the last call..Pull something out before...HE comes here...Please..."The male almost pleaded out while letting tiny whines escape between his lips before he straightened his back since you just blinked up at him confused only to give him a reassuring smile and state you'll be fine.

He let out a tiny squeak when white tendrils wrapped around his shoulders and waist while another head wearing a black fedore appeared on his shoulder, staring daggers at you before his expression softened when he saw you picked his items.

He smirked only to actually push Splendy aside, the male flying into an open couch that Jeff and Smile occupied and now were probably riding the fridge for something else to eat.

"I see you picked my item. How lucky of you~ It's your lucky day, you got the most interesting guy in this damn room, that also knows how to play this game."The foreign male chirped, lacing his fingers together for a second while you examined the black trench coat he had on.

'Was he naked under it? Was he really not wearing anything else there?' You mentally questioned feeling heat rose up under your [skin] color while you kept examining him, ignoring the fact he tilted your head up and watched you curiously while you were blanking out on him.

Did the rose before smell so alluring? Even if it was half destroyed and any petals barely cling to it, it smelt so faintly...mainly and musty.

You never recognized that smell before but not that the male was close to you that you were nose to nose, you could smell he was having the smell scent, maybe sweeter and more demanding then the rose.

"Should you go?You know, I do enjoy the staring but Splendy is glaring at me..and then he will call Slender and I dont wanna handle two of my idiotic brothers."The male mumbled, his long tail slithering out from between his crooked mouth before he licked his sharp fangs mentally making you shiver and nod, following him inside of the closet while someone kicked the door close, enveloping you two in utter darkness.

Your breath hitched and suddenly the feeling of choking come out, feeling yourself pressed against the wall, hands on either side of your waist while a body blocked your way to the exit.

Was the male so taller before? You could abrely remember and now with how dazed you were, you could barely comprehend what was going on.

"W-wait...!" You're voice came out too demanding for your liking. "Whats your name? I dont even know your name!"

The male let out a short 'tsk' followed by an ' you kidding me' comment before he mumbled his name lowly only to have lips pressed against the side of your neck, sucking the skin and tasting the salt ydrops of sweat that started forming on your body.

His long tongue was drawing patterns on your skin, the slight licks sending chills down your body and shivers down your spine. Your fingers twitched only to grasp his naked shoulders, letting out a squeak of surprise at how close he was, pressed up against your body, a knee between your thighs and you were certain it rubbed against the material of your [pants / skirt / leggings].

Gasping lightly, you whimpered only to watch the male rip his tie and throw it over his shoulder making you whine and ask what he plans only to wide your eyes when he growled he wants to have the best seven minutes in hell right now.

"You took my rose..So, you have to accept this..Take it as a preview of your punishment."He whispered out, long tendrils shooting from his middle back and caressing under your shirt, squeezing the skin and finding the edge of your bra only to have it snapped in half by the front of it, your free breasts jiggling for a second from the force he used only to be caressed and gripped by the tendrils.

"O-Offender.."You moaned out, shifting under the male while one of his hands become adventurous, wandering inside your underwear and rubbing a long finger against the wet mess, purring slightly against your neck before his sharp fangs let out a dark hickey making you shiver and try to nudge away from his sharp teeth.

His hips shifted until both of yours grinded together, the slight movement making such a delicious friction happen that made you moan out, nails slightly dugging into his shoulders and elaving crescent marks into the pale male's skin.

Offender probably liked that since he shivered out and leaned down, his tongue slithering out again to lap at your cheek before his lips were pressed against yours, a squeak leaving your mouth before his tongue caressed everything inside.

Not once inch was left uncovered and the pressure was making your eyes roll into the back of your head, the need for oxygen becoming stronger and stronger until Offender, eventually pulled back with a scoff, looking at the string of saliva that connected both of your lips before it snapped like a spiders web.

He watched the trendils work under your shirt, caressing and squeezing the skin while tickling your nipples and tug on them. A shit eating grin formed on his malicious lips, showing the razor sharp teeth while he watched the blush eat up your face, the saliva dripping down your chin, the deep breaths you took in and how the other two tendrils kept your hands caged to the wall.

He liked his victims like this.He wanted them to submit to him. It was funnier that way, and more pleasurable for the both of them.

Tugging one trendril out from your panties, since he switched his hand to one of them, he licked it clean and purr, mumbling you tasted sweeter then he thought before he leaned down, kissing you again, his sharp teeth cutting your tongue in the process, the mixture of saliva and your own blood was becoming intoxicating and that damn rose was exciting your senses.

One of the tendrils took his coat off making you take notice of his ripped chest making your palms press flatly against it only to trail down his body, gasping into the kiss when you felt the smooth skin of his V shaped pelvis before your hands reached something that kept twitching in your hold making you whine and lean back, panting like a dog in heat while the male pulled back and smirk, licking his lips happily.

"You're good at kissing, far too good..We should try that naughty mouth of yours on something else."He growled, running a hand through your hair before he tugged on the locks making you shriek out and dig at his wrist only to pant out happily when his tongue darted to rub the marks he had left on your neck, the slight movement making them tingle and itch more then already had.

His free tentacle snaked back into your underwear, rubbing against the wet slit and slowly teasing you, poking at your entrance. When he was this close to thrusting it fully, the door opened and a very angry looking Slender stood there, a newspaper rolled in his hold while a shaky Splendor gripped his shoulder and peeked over it only to find an empty closet and a smashed rose on the floor along with unknown drips of a liquid.

**Author's Note:**

> When I was still in this fandom..But I guess I'll post those here just cause I can and probably have others enjoy those pieces of crap that I gave birth to...T ^ T


End file.
